Losing Control
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: What if the Cullens were into another sport besides baseball? All human. In-Progress. Chapter 2 up! Chapter 3 coming very soon! Please review, they are loved!
1. Falling

Chapter 1

Falling

"Bella. Bella? Bella! Bella," I felt someone nudge me harshly, aside from the yelling. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Jacob?" I said, my eyes hazy and blurry. I looked around. Trees. I saw something gray and moving many yards ahead of us. I'm...wait, where am I? I looked back to Jacob, who was laying above me, his hand behind my head.

"You dislocated your shoulder, Bella." He says to me, his voice seeming to be miles away.

"Where are we?" I ask. He looks at me curiously.

"Don't you remember?" He asks, confused. I shake my head. "We're at the beach. We took the trail remember? Look, Eclipse is over there," He points to two horses close beside him. And then, I remember. He nods his head as he sees the change in my eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Remember what you did? You jumped the log, Bella. What the hell were you thinking? I'm not kidding. What was running through your head at that moment? Bella, you've never even jumped a horse before! Not to mention, Eclipse hasn't done it either!" As he ranted at me, I remember the details. Oh. Oh. I sighed and bit my lip, putting my good arm over my tired eyes, blocking the sun.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know what I was thinking," I say quietly. "And, I didn't realize my horse would be as clumsy as I am!" I yell at the horses next to Jacob. They snorted. "Pff!" I snorted back. Jacob laughs. I suddenly feel another pain in my shoulder. He sees the pain in my eyes and takes off his jacket.

"Take this, you'll need it," He says as he puts the jacket in my mouth. "You trust me, right?" He asks, looking slightly pale. I nod my head, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to think of why he was asking me that and why I had a jacket in my mouth. I would have spoken up and taken it out of my mouth, but I decided it was better not to. He runs a hand through his hair and exhales slowly.

"Okay. Do not hold your breath, it will only make it worse. On three. One, two," I hear a sickening pop and feel my shoulder being tugged back into its place. I yanked the jacket out of my mouth, felt my fist yank back and watched it him him squarely in the jaw.

"What happened to three, you jerk?" I yell at him. His hand moves up to his face and he moves his jaw side to side gently.

"Because the anticipation is the worst part. Besides, you didn't even know what I was going to do!" He says back to me. I get up and push him out out of the way, heading toward Eclipse. She was beautiful, a black arabian who was a birthday present from the Cullens. It turns out all of the Cullens have horses and a private stable. Jacob was borrowing Carlisiles' stallion, Eagle, a grey thoroughbred. I've been learning a lot from the Cullens and Jacob about horses, and I love it. Edward thinks it's to dangerous for me, but I can do what I want. What was I supposed to do? Leave Eclipse in the stable? I don't think so. Anyway, I'm not even his girlfriend anymore. Currently single and happy. "Do you feel okay to ride back?" Jacob asks me as I mount an anxious Eclipse.

"I'm fine. I'll race you back," I say grinning as Jacob mounts Eagle. He grins back and I nudge Eclipse, who starts running immediately. I stand up in my saddle and give Eclipse all the rein she needs, leaning over her neck. Jacob does the same next to me. We get too close to the water and Eclipse shies away from it. I hate that. She still keeps running strong next to Eagle though. I was lucky she didn't buck or rear. The only downside of having horses, they're unpredictable. We stop, all breathless. We walk up a small hill and we're there. It's the most beautiful stable I've ever seen. There's a huge indoor arena, tons of trails, pastures and a barn. The Cullen family is there, waiting for us.

"How was your ride?" Asks Carlisle, smiling up at us. We smile back and tell him everything except the fall, of course. No one else needed to know about that. "Bella, I saw you went with the western saddle this time." Carlisle says, looking at me, curious. The Cullens are more of an english riding family, but are familiar with western, too.

"It's easier to stay on when she spooks." I tell him truthfully. It was true. It's really hard to stay on in an english saddle, and the cinch was hard to tighten. Carlisle chuckles.

"I can definetly agree with that." I smile back at him and glance at Jacob, who was scratching Eagle under his mane. I smiled. Jacob loves horses just as much as the Cullens and I do. "Well, the others are waiting for you inside," Carlisle says and heads for the barn. We dismount and lead the horses into the barn. We are greeted by the smell of grass hay, horses nickering to each other and a soft murmur of greetings from the other Cullens, who were cleaning stalls and grooming their horses. Edward by his dapple gray Hanoverian stallion, Dream. Alice, next to her mare Dark Angel, a dark bay Morgan. Rosalie next to her Palimino, Tess, a tempermental mare that matched the color of her beautiful blonde hair. Emmett, by his Oldenburg stallion, Will, who is bay of color and is the biggest horse I've ever seen. Jasper, by his stallion, Storm, a white Trakhner, and Esme with her mare Raven, a dark bay thoroughbred. Tess is the only thing I've ever seen Rosalie care for, beside Emmett. They have a bond, just like everyone else in here with their own horse. I stroked Eclipse. She nudges me playfully. I put her in her stall after I'm done taking her tack off and grooming her. Jacob will be turning seventeen soon, we should get him a horse of his own. I know he loves jumping and racing, maybe a nice off the track thoroughbred? I'll ask Carlisle later, I think to myself.


	2. Controlling Eclipse

Chapter 2

Controlling Eclipse

"Be careful, Bella. Stay facing towards her middle." I heard Jacob say behind the rail. I nodded. We were in a round pen filled of sand. Eclipse was trying to kick at the lunge whip I had in my hand, even though I had its end pointed toward the ground. I stood in the middle of the mess and trying to give her some of the cues Jacob and Carlisle had taught me. I lurched the lunge whip in front of her and she immediately reared up, but then to my satisfaction, changed directions. I smiled. I looked toward Jacob and he was smiling at me. I focused again on Eclipse. She was trotting briskly, pink nostrils flaring against her dark coat. She moved with elegance and grace that made me envious. She held her tail and had her head held high. Beautiful. That was the only word I could think of. She began to buck with excitement and began running again. So much energy...it seemed like she never got tired.

"Do it now, Bella." Jacob tells me. I nod my head and turn my back on Eclipse, dropping my aggressive stance. I hear her slow and then stop. "Don't move..." I hear Jacob whisper. I then feel her head leaning on my shoulder, nostrils flaring on my cheek. I turn around slowly and carefully put the whip on the ground. Then I scratch her neck and pet her. Then I walk away, around the pen. I hear her follow me. I stop. She stops next to me, abruptly. I smile widely at Jacob. He has a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh with happiness and startle Eclipse. I turn around and scratch her neck again. She rubs her head against me, almost knocking me over. I push her nose away gently. The last thing I wanted was for me to fall and for her to trample me. I slowly grab the halter from around my and slip it carefully over her head, buckling it carefully. I kiss her nose and lead her out of the pen. Jacob holds open the fence for me and pats Eclipse as we walk by. He closes the gate and then comes to walk next to me.

"That was really good, Bella. I mean, for the third time. She actually did it this time!" He exclaimed.

"It surprised me too. I didn't think she would pull through for me," I say, scratching her again as we walked toward the stable.

"I'll go get your tack and mine. I think Carlisle has something planned for all of us." He tells me and walks swiftly away. I shake my head. He has no idea. I convinced Carlisle to help me out. Today is Jacob's birthday. Carlisle and I found the perfect horse for him. He's about to get the best birthday present ever. Of course, after Jacob get's introduced, we'll all ride together in the arena. I lead Eclipse into the barn and tie her up, waiting for Jacob with our tack. He comes back as soon I'm finished grooming Eclipse. He slings both english saddles, bridles and pads over the nearest wall. I make a face at him.

"English? How am I going to stay on?" I asked him, suddenly nervous. Eclipse sensed it and moved away from me. I calmed myself quickly. Getting nervous would make it worse.

"Yes, Bella. English. I'll help you, don't worry." He says, running a brush over Eclipse.

"You'll be to busy," I muttered. He glanced at me curiously.

"Why would I be busy? I'll only be riding Eagle." He says to me.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, I just know you probably want to ride rather than help me." I say quickly. He folds his arms, putting the brush down.

"And why wouldn't I help you? You almost got yourself killed last time you were on Eclipse. Now, come on. Let's get Eclipse ready." He says, picking up the saddle and pad. I watched him skillfully tighten the cinch as Eclipse turned back to bite him. He lightly hits her on the nose. I understood. If she learns bad habits (more than she already has) then she might end up really hurting someone. Then he slips the bridle on and gives the reins to me. I just stare at him, bewildered. I don't think I'll ever be able to tack up as quickly as Jacob. I lead her out just as soon as I hear Carlisle pull up with the horse trailer. I looked at Jake, trying to hide my smile. He looks confusedly at the insanely expensive trailer. Carlisle and Alice step out of the truck, Alice with a halter in her hand. Alice quickly runs to the back of the trailer gracefully. Carlisle jogs over to us. He pets Eclipse and stands next to Jacob. Alice disappears into the trailer for a minute or two, coming out with a horse I recognized as a lipizzaner. Jacob's mouth dropped open.

"Happy birthday, Jacob." Carlisle and I said in unison. He glared at both of us.

"You bought me a _lipizzaner_? I don't even want to think about how much-" He was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Jacob, don't make me repeat the speech I had with Bella on her birthday. His name is Echo. Straight from Vienna, only had a saddle on him four times. Been ridden 3 times. Of course, you'll train him the rest of the way...." Carlisle said. Jacob sighed, but I knew he was captivated.

"How old is he?" Jacob asked with curiosity as Echo almost pulled little Alice into the air.

"Only two and a half." Carlisle said. "He'll be hard to control with all the mares here, but you can handle it." Carlisle told him with confidence.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, Carlisle. I wish I could give something in return..." He said softly.

"Don't be silly, Jacob. Just take care of him. Train him well, we'll all be here to help you along the way." Carlisle told him. Jacob nodded and Carlisle patted him on the shoulder. "You brave enough to start today?" Carlisle asks Jacob.

"Hell, yeah." Jacob says before walking over to the large white horse. I watch him run his hands over Echo's back and take the lead rope from Alice's sore hands. Jacob was still talking to Alice when Carlisle turned to me.

"So, you ready? We'll all be riding in the arena. I'm pretty sure the others are getting tacked up." Carlisle says to me. I nod my head.

"I think Jasper is getting Dark Angel ready for Alice." I tell him. He nods. Jacob and Alice head toward us. Echo and Eclipse start prancing and Jacob shoots an apologetic look at me while leading Echo through the barn doors. Carlisle and I follow them and watch as they both try to get a saddle on Echo. They succeed after 10 minutes of Echo moving away from the saddle and Jacob trying to calm him down. Then the bridle. Carlisle went to help a struggling Alice while I watched silently. It took a team effort to open Echo's mouth, put the bit in, put the nose strap on and pull it over his ears. When they were done, everyone but me was is the arena as I followed them in. I heard a number of gasps from the other Cullens when Jacob came into the arena, I far away behind him. No way was I getting kicked today. Alice took Dark Angel from Jasper and mounted. I did the same. Or tried, anyway. I called to Carlisle and he gave me a leg up. He did the same for Jacob, much gentler on the other side of the arena. The rest of us sat on our horses, watching what would happen next. Sure enough, as soon as Jacob put his feet in the stirrups, Echo freaked out. Carlisle stepped back. I watched Echo's powerful hind end try to force Jacob out of the saddle, out Jacob stayed on like a rock. My mouth dropped open. On the first buck I would've been gone. But Jacob stayed on. The _whole__time__. _Jacob was breathless by the time he got a break. And then he started laughing.

"That was fun!" He exclaims without sarcasm. I felt my eyebrows raise. I would have been hyperventilating. Everyone looks at each other and grins. Esme hands Eagle over to Carlisle and he mounts.

"Esme and I are going to the beach. We'll see you in a few hours," Carlisle says before exiting the arena. We watch them leave and then look at each other again.

"Well, we could set up some jumps..." Alice says, smiling. I gulp and check to make sure I have my helmet on. Jacob manages to nudge Echo forward without any bucking or rearing involved. Alice dismounts gracefully and hands Dark Angel to Emmett this time as she goes to set up a round of jumps. Jacob has Echo turn in a circle. He rears, but Jacob expects it and leans forward. I sigh and wait for the jumps to be set up.


End file.
